Worlds Collide
by KingLaw
Summary: Bo and Dyson discover a brand new werewolf in town as they take Josh back home to Boston.


Josh was never much of a person to look at as he raced across the woods in this unknown town that he felt so drawn to leave Boston for a good long while. He left Aiden and Sally for six months with just a note and on this day when he decides to finally head home he finds himself faced to face with another werewolf. The night faded away as the sun began to rise slowly beginning the transformation back to human bother creatures watched in amazement.

"Who are you?" Josh asked nervously as the other wolf came out of the transformation completely and bit peeved off himself. "My name is Dyson, who are you? What are you doing here?" Dyson asked. "My name is Josh…I guess I am a werewolf like you and I am just traveling around here." Josh said. "I am actually heading back home to Boston and my family is awaiting me" Josh said trying to escape as quickly as possibly but Dyson caught up to him.

Dyson grabbed him as he literally ordered him to come with him to his house after a huge growl shocked Josh and he decided to just submit at this point. Back at Dyson's house Bo was waiting outside completely upset after a traumatic eventshook here to her core. She smiled Dyson only to see his serious face carrying a knocked out Josh Levison in his arms and Bo realized this was going to be another case she would be dragged into as usual.

Josh finally regains consciousness and begins to stammer. " Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I not bruised? What's going on?" he finally finished rambling when Dyson explained everything to him. " Finally I am a werewolf/shifter, and this is

Bo a succubus." Bo shook her head in agreement.

"Anyway, so I am from Boston originally…I was just taking a break from my crazy, weird life back at home and It seems I run into the crazy again. I live with a Vampire and a ghost in a beautiful brownstone." He finished his extremely long and unnecessary speech. They sat down to eat a long lunch as Bo began to think what strange but wonderful life he must have with that odd living situation he is in and came up with an Idea. "How about we skip the bonding and take him to Boston" Bo stated as she stared down Dyson who sighed in return before agreeing with her and they rallied behind Josh to agree with them as he eventually would agree to it.

As the days went by on the trip Josh began to miss Nora who had died recently while he was away and seeing Dyson make love to Bo was not helping. He thought one more day he gets home, one more day till Aiden screams at him, and Sally shakes the house down. They finally arrived at the house as Josh opened the door only to be pulled inside by an angry bloodlust Aiden and a body swapping Sally the ghost. "Where the hell have you been Josh? Who hell do you think you are?" Aiden screeched so loud as Bo and Dyson walked in. Dyson scratched his head as he turned to look at Bo as to say this seems familiar and I thought we were trying to escape it.

"Ok hey guys, but first let me introduce you to my two new friends Dyson and Bo." Josh said as he peeled Aiden off him and tried to run upstairs before anybody caught him." You smell like a werewolf and you are a succubus ." Aiden said. He told Sally to entertain them as he raced up to Josh's room to have it out with him and this time there would be no escape. "Do you think for second that I would let you leave so easily. Aiden said pushing Josh to the wall. "I left because of all your bloodlust bull shit and the fact you don't I right Aiden? Mother, Suren and every vamp that tried to kill me." Josh screamed back. Aiden shoved him as he pushed back and they began to fight like never before, " Fuck you, Josh...You kill too and you turned your own girlfriend. Remember that?" Aiden attacked harshly. Josh got angry as he left the room the tears falling from his eyes since he was never hurt this bad before.

"Guys calm down I know this is never easy but I think you guys are taking this was to far now. You guys are supposed to be friends, but instead you are arguing about bullshit." Bo jumped in. "Yeah I know it not easy but I agree with Bo calm down." Dyson jumped asked Josh to show him the best bar in the city and Josh decided to leave with him to avoiding more arguments. Sally offered to do the same for Bo as they left Aiden anger exploded and then he decided he would wait for Josh.


End file.
